Technologies associated with mobile terminals are being rapidly developed and standardized, and such technologies offer better and more sophisticated services and products to various users. In this regard, terminals are being configured to provide a variety of interesting applications and services (e.g., banking application, MP3 application, etc.) to end users. Such applications may be loaded on one or more secure devices, which are then provided with the terminal.
Commonly used secured devices are SIM cards (Subscriber Identification Module) or SD (Secure Digital) cards. Each of the SIM card and the SD card, which may be provided in the terminal, can be updated by its own service provider using an OTA (Over-The-Air programming) operation. For instance, to install an application or update contents in the SIM card, the server responsible for this SIM card sends an OTA connection request to the SIM card through the terminal. Once the OTA connection is made between the SIM card and the server, the server sends update data or application to be loaded on the SIM card.
However, if the SIM card is not available (e.g., its memory is full or user recently removed it from the terminal), then the server's attempt to update the contents or install the new application in the SIM card fails, and the updating/installation cannot occur. Currently, that ends the updating/installation process, and there is no other way to complete the updating/installation process. As a result, the server is not able to update the data or load the new application to the SIM card.
Accordingly, there is a need to manage various secure devices of the terminal, especially when some of the secure devices become unavailable.